wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ezra
Ezra belongs to SilverflameTheSwiftwing. Please do use her or copy her in any way. Ezra is a Sandwing-Seawing egg adopt from Nightslayer the Albino Nightwing. Appearance You can tell immediately that Ezra is a hybrid. She is mostly a SandWing shape, but she has blue SeaWing like horns and eyes. She's such a pale gold that she's almost white, which would be good for hiding in the desert if she didn't have a small amount of midnight blue and turquoise scales spread randomly over her body. She had midnight blue eyes and no gills or webs. She's beautiful but such an obvious hybrid that no dragon wants to equant themselves with her. Parents Her mother is a SeaWing named Delta and her father is a SandWing named Mirage. They met when Mirage had been traveling the world and stumbled upon the beach Delta had been swimming by; and it was all fast pace from there. They had tried to live in the Summer Palace, but Queen Coral hadn't trusted Mirage's tail in her palace, and gave him bad jobs even though there were many better jobs he could've done, even as a SandWing. The truth was she just felt too violated with a SandWing around. Next they tried to live in a SandWing village, but the weather parched Delta's scales and she became to weak to live there. Finally they settled in an small, hidden oasis where Delta could swim and Mirage could enjoy the warmth. Free of the judgmental individuals, they had a single egg, Ezra. They lived peacefully at there oasis peacefully for seven years, but in one summer a drought came that was so bad that it dried up almost the entire oasis, leaving hardly enough water for them to drink, and not nearly enough water for Delta to swim in. Finally Delta and Mirage moved their family to a nearby SandWing village. Surprisingly, the SandWings became violent and attacked them. Delta and Mirage held them off long enough to allow Ezra to escape, leaving her parents to an unknown fate. Personality Growing up in an oasis secluded from any dragons other than her mother and father Ezra was naturally very shy. It didn't help that her first introduction to other dragons was them attacking her and her family. She was also quite creative. In her oasis with nothing to do, she came up with her own games and ideas that were completely original. She grew up brave, without any real threats in her secluded home. This bravery got her into a lot of trouble when she began to explore the world. She also didn't have many manners, which caused her to struggle as she entered society. The Oasis While living in the oasis Ezra's parents didn't spend time teaching her manners or tribe life because they doubted they would ever rejoin society completely. Instead she was taught flying, swimming, fighting, and hunting- the needed survival skills for the life she was living. She learned to hunt and fight like a SandWing because there was never enough water to imitate the ways of the ocean. She also learned to write, and her father went into the SandWing town and bought her a journal for her birthday. Since then she was always writing, but she wasn't writing fictional tales of adventure or history facts that would bore dragons out of their skull. She wrote of the problems dragons were facing and of the figures in the world that were actually making a difference. She had so much free time to spend with her family and she liked thinking of them as there own small tribe, the oasis being their kingdom. The World When Ezra went in to the world on of the hardest things she needed to learn was that she needed a job and money to live in a fully functional society. Her parents had never taught her anything about money or jobs; she hardly knew what they were. She was a horrible negotiator and barely knew facts about any tribe. She soon went into journalism, the only job she could possibly pull of with her knowledge level. She wrote about the famous dragons, problems, and theories of Prryhia. She quickly became popular, as she was raised differently with different ideas, making for unique and original writing. Rise to Power Ezra was bold and didn't care who or what she criticized in her writing, making her noticed fast. Her first truly noticed article was when she wrote about her opinion on Queen Scarlet's gladiator fights, the first writer to express her true opinion on the subject and risk Queen Scarlet's rage. It brought notice to the brutality and riled up protests in the Sky Kingdom; which Ezra wrote about, of course. These actions made her popular in the SkyWing kingdom but as she continued to write her ideas spread like a wildfire. Abilities Even as a hybrid, Ezra's powers are underrated, but not for no reason. Ezra is exactly like a normal SandWing in terms of power, except maybe less resistant to heat. She breaths fire and has a poisonous tail barb, but her markings and gold scales eliminate any option of her hiding in the sand dunes, and she is not resistant to heat and dehydration like a normal SandWing. She can, however, see in the dark like a SeaWing, although she likes to keep this talent hidden. Quotes "So I'm a hybrid. That just means I'm twice as powerful as you." "I'm building the world up... and you are criticizing the world. So I wouldn't get too cocky." - to a critique who insulted her writing. "I'm proud while you are constantly doubting yourself. So why should I be ashamed again?" - to a dragon that insulted her hybridness. "I could easily beat you in a fight, hybrid or not. So I wouldn't talk." Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Content (SilverflameTheSwiftWing) Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer)